


I do

by SagaByakuya



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Handfasting, M/M, Marriage, Slight Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-16 01:54:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9268487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SagaByakuya/pseuds/SagaByakuya
Summary: It is the happiest day of Harry's life. He is getting married!





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a silly little piece I wrote by hand when I should be going to bed. I'm still getting used to writing short snippets in English so I think this might be a tad bit clumsy. And it's almost 11PM here, so I'm also quite tired. But writing silly romance is just fine while tired, right?
> 
> I don't own Harry Potter.

Harry had never thought it would come to this. To white robes and heady looks, exchanged from the opposite sides of the hall. He had never even dreamed about feeling that delectable Dark magic fill the room or seeing the lusty haze cloud the dark eyes he had learned to love. No, he had never been courageous enough to truly believe that his life could take so big turn for the better. He had always been the pitiful little boy from an abusive home, marred, marked - damaged beyond repair.

But all it had taken for him to find the place he belonged to, was a soul as damaged as his. That soul had belonged to Tom, whose life had been equally filled with pain and sorrow.

Now they were here,standing side by side and finally tying the knot.

"Do you, Harry James Potter, wish to take Tom Marvolo Riddle as your lawfully wedded husband in front of these witnesses, the Ministry and the Magic herself?"

Harry felt his breath hitch and tears threatened to leak over from where they were pooling in his eyes. As he met Tom's suspiciously shiny dark eyes, he smiled.

"I do."

"Do you, Tom Marvolo Riddle, wish to take Harry James Potter as your lawfully wedded husband - "

"I do."

There was no hesitation in his voice as it rang clear in the room. Harry couldn't help the teary laughter that escaped his lips as Tom leaned forward and sealed the ceremony with a kiss.

For that moment, Harry could have sworn he was the happiest, the luckiest man on Earth to have secured himself such a catch.


End file.
